Peppermint
by toymagikarp
Summary: Will had always wondered what Emma tasted like. Oneshot. Will/Emma, Wemma, Wilma, whatever you want to call it.


**AN: It's Shiny-kins again. With another fanfic, my second, and my second in one day. I'm on a roll. Anyways, I think this might have moved too fast, but I seem to have troubles with that too often. Please review and critique, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**-----**

In his dreams, she tasted like peppermint.

In his dreams, she smelled like peppermint too.

He'd been having these completely inappropriate dreams of Emma rather frequently, especially in the recent weeks of his and Terri's divorce. What unnerved him was he didn't know why he was suddenly having them. And after the divorce was certainly not the first time.

Emma was his best friend. Nothing more than that, he often told himself. He loved her, but only as a friend. Recently, though, he'd wondered if his attraction went farther than that. Maybe he... did love her? Maybe he had always loved her, and was never able to do anything about it, because he was married. His feelings had slumbered deep inside him, and only now were surfacing, or at least that was what the therapist had said.

He'd suspected it had started when he came into her office on the first day after the divorce was finalized, trying to hold back sobs. He'd let it all out to her, and she'd sat there and listened to it all, occasionally interjecting with a bit of guidance, as that was what her job was. She hadn't even flinched when he hugged her, sobbing into her sweater; instead, she'd held him back, comforting him. That was when he realized Emma was a truly great friend, maybe even more than that. That was also when he realized that he was divorced, and she was divorced, and they were both looking for someone.

_I have to confront my feelings,_ he'd decided one afternoon. _It'll be the death of me if I keep it in. Plus, I really want to know what she tastes like. _He couldn't help that nagging voice telling him to kiss her._ I bet she does taste like peppermint. Or maybe something just as sweet. It fits her._ Secretly he couldn't help but wonder if she was having these thoughts too. He'd had a feeling she'd liked him even when he was still married, and felt too guilty about it and never did anything. He could do something now, though, and by all means he would.

-----

After Will spotted Emma sitting in a corner of the teacher's lounge, daintily picking at her lunch, he sat down next to her, as was their daily routine. This time, Will had something else in mind rather than idle chatter. It was somewhat malicious, but was a necessary step in his plan.

"So, Emma, I don't mean to stir up bad memories or anything, but how have you been feeling about your divorce? It just worries me that you haven't said anything," he asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. Her eyes widened, and he feared for the worst.

"It really wasn't working out from the start, and he ended it so I wouldn't end it first," she shrugged, answering tentatively. "Everyone could see it wasn't going to work out in the end."

_I didn't,_ he thought._ I guess I assumed that I was totally hopeless after the divorce. _"I see. Have you been looking for someone else?" He desperately wished she hadn't. He wanted her all to himself.

"No, no, not really..." _No, I haven't been because the one I want is YOU, Will, Why can't you see that?_ she thought. "I don't think I'll ever find someone who can tolerate me," she sighed.

He saw her face fall and felt his heart falling as well. "Oh, Em, of course you will. Ken loved you." _I love you, too,_ he longed to say. "You'll find someone who can tolerate you, who loves you, and whom you love back. I'm sure of it," he smiled.

And then suddenly, lunch break was over. His smile faltered when she sighed, "Okay, Will. Bye," and left. She hadn't seemed to have gotten the hint. That was a problem.

-----

He'd caught her again in the halls during a break. "You could maybe find love in someone already close to you," he told her after grabbing her by the shoulder. She only looked at him with a confused expression.

"Like who, Will? Who might that be?" _You, maybe, possibly?_ she'd thought but hadn't dared to ask.

"Someone like-" He hadn't had the chance to finish his sentence, as he was interrupted by the sound of the warning bell. She bit her lip and gave him a look saying _I gotta go_ as she dashed back to her office. He sighed, deciding to give it one more chance when they both had more time.

-----

As the final bell dismissing all classes to go home rang, Will found himself knocking on the door of Emma's office. He'd dismissed his Spanish class early, and although the students were curious as to why, they said nothing as they silently thanked for the opportunity to leave class early and gathered their belongings. It was pointless, he knew, because he also knew she'd still be in her office, working diligently until the late hours of the night. His thoughts were interrupted by a "Come in," from inside, and he turned the handle.

Immediately he approached her, causing her to stand up in surprise, and announced, "Emma, I have to tell you something." Her expression was a mix of confusion, fear, and curiosity, and she only nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's nothing bad," he assured. "Well, I suppose you could look at it in a bad way, but I don't see why you would-"

"Will, just say it already," she interrupted. The tension was killing her. She feared for the worst, despite his words. He was moving, or he'd found someone else, or they couldn't be friends anymore.

"It might ruin our friendship, but I'm just going to say it." _Oh God, I'm right,_ she thought. _He _has_ found someone else. Or something equally as bad has happened._ While she was busy fretting, she hadn't realized how close he was to her. He could smell her, could feel her warm, rhythmic breathing. _Peppermint,_ he thought triumphantly. _What was I doing again?_ _Oh yeah, I was busy trying to confess my love for her. Better get back to that._

"Emma, I think I'm in love with you." He braced himself for the worst possible reaction, expecting her to let him down gently, which would still break his heart. When he opened his eyes, he found Emma blushing furiously and tyring to mumble something to the floor. "Sorry, what was that?" he asked.

"Will, I... I don't know what to say..." _Yes, you do,_ she told herself,_ tell him you feel the same way._

His face fell, but somehow he managed a smile and told her, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just thought I'd say it..."

"That's... that's not it at all. Will, I... I love you, too." Face burning, she looked up into his eyes, which were now lit up in delight.

"Good. Then... do I have permission to do this?" He brushed the hair out of her eyes, leaning in the rest of the small distance between them, and kissed her. She kissed back, and the two were locked in an embrace for what seemed like ages.

_That felt right. Nothing like Terri at all, _he thought.

_This is what I've been waiting for, who I've been waiting for, _she thought.

As the two finally came up for air, Will uttered only five words, "You do taste like peppermint."

-----


End file.
